


Imagination

by olivemartini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, Little drabble thing, Romance, Snogging, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what Hermione must have been thinking when she saw Ron kiss Lavender for the first time instead of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagination

Imagination is a dangerous thing.  
Hermione had never thought so before. When she was younger, stuck in the muggle world and feeling as if she didn't belong, she'd let her mind take her to worlds full of evil men and best friends turned lovers and dragon slayers. There were good guys fighting the bad and the princesses were always able to save themselves. But now, with her stomach twisting in bitter disappointment, she realized it might have been better if she had stuck to the facts.  
The facts never lie. The facts told her that she was an intelligent young woman with a lot going for her. The facts told her that she and Ron are best friends, and always would be. The facts told her that she had already helped save the wizarding world a total of twice (three, if you count the whole basilisk thing). The facts told her she and Ron had been through experiences that have intertwined their two lives forever. These were all good things.  
But the facts also told her that Ron must not care about her as much as she thought. The facts told her that it was Lavender Ron currently had his arms wrapped around. She was the one he had begun to snog senseless in the middle of the crowded common room, while Hermione didn't even get a hug.  
Her imagination, meanwhile, had convinced her that there was some shred of truth to Ron's I love you's. It told her that she was the one he wanted to grab around the waist and pull close. Her imagination said that she was the one Ron wanted to be kissing (though preferably not in front of this many people). She had thought that there was a pretty clear "I belong to him, he belongs to me" message throughout their year. The two of them might as well have put it up on a bill board, seeing as everyone was already convinced that they were dating. Was it only her imagination that was making her think that they belonged together?  
That's the danger of imagination; it can fool you into thinking that dreams can come true. It gives you hope, and false fantasies that never become reality. It leaves you acting the fool, standing all alone in a crowded room, with tears in your eyes and a lump in your throat.  
Imagination gives you the ability to become broken.


End file.
